C'est la Vie!
by Anizamara
Summary: L'arrivée de nouveaux collégiens vient boulverser la vie d'Hitomi...en particulier un fatiguant du nom de Van Fanel...Chapitre 2, R&R SVP
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

Salut à tous mes lecteurs. 

Étant donné que j'ai plusieurs idées de fanfics dans la tête, j'en publieais d'autres que je compléterai au fur et à mesure. Dont celle-ci.

C'est une nouvelle fanfic dans un genre tout différent. D'accord, le prologue est peut être court, Mais au fil des chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerai.

J'accepte maintenant les annonimous reviews, aussi, étant donné le court prologue, je ne demande pas de review pour tout de suite.

En tout cas, bonne lecture!

____________________

C'est la Vie!

Par Ika

Prologue

Une jeune collégienne de 15 ans regardait vers le ciel où quelque instant plus tôt volait des oiseaux. Rêvassant, elle ne se rendit pas compe que ses amis d'enfance Yukari et Amano s'approchait d'elle. Yukari, avec un sourire malice donna une claque amicale dans le dos d'Hitomi.

"CLAP!"

-Bonjour Hitomi! dit Yukari.

-Ayoye, Yukari, Ça.Fait.Mal!…Tu pourrais prévenir…dit Hitomi en essayant de se frotter le dos à l'endroit maltraité . Bonjour Yukari, Amano…finit elle par dire sans grand enthousiasme sous une grimace.

-Désolée Hitomi, dit Hukari. J'ai pas pu résister. Ah! Ah! Ah!

-Bonjour! Dit Amano qui retenait avec difficulté son sourire moqueur à cause de la grimasse d'Hitomi. Et n'étant plus capable de se retenir, éclata de fou rire.

Les deux amies se regardèrent penaudes ne trouvant de vrai raison à cet éclat de rire de la part d'un garçon et répliquèrent en chœur.

-Arête de t'esclaffer, sinon on va être en retard au cours! Dirent-elles en se retournant pour reprendre le chemin du collège. Yukari dû prendre Amano par le col pour qu'il suive et ne s'empêcha pas de réprimander son amoureux.

-Si tu continues à t'esclaffer comme ça, tu n'auras plus assez de souffle pour la pratique de course à pieds après les cours.

Amano se calma aussitôt, déglutit son rire et ils reprirent tous les trois le chemin du collège et ils arrivèrent à l'heure sans encombre. Pourtant…

***

Dans les bureau de la direction du collège.

-Bonjour, je suis le directeur général de l'établissement scolaire. Je vous souhaite la bienvenu dans notre bien aimé Collège et j'espères que vous lui ferais honneur tout comme les autres élèves. Bon, maintenant voyons quel groupe vous serons attribué. Monsieur Van Fanel et Monsieur Dilandau Schézar vous commencerez les cours dans le local de math A-605 avec vous serez dans le groupe 34. Voici vos horaires de cours, dit le directeur en tendant deux feuilles de papiers aux deux nouveaux étudiants.

-Merci Monsieur de directeur, dirent Van et Dilandau comme des automate.

-Mesdemoiselles Millerna Aston et Céléna Schézar, vous vous serez dans le groupe 32 et vous commencerez aujourd'hui dans la classe d'anglais du local C-412. Voici vos horaires.

-Merci Monsieur, dirent Millerna et Céléna.

-Mademoiselle Merle Fanel, vous, vous serez dans le groupe 11 et vous vous présenterez dans le local C-307 pour le cours de français. Tiens ton horaire, petite.

-Bien Monsieur directeur, dit Merle en prenant sont horaire.

La cloche du début des cours sonna.

-Maintenant rendez-vous à vos locaux respectifs, il ne faut pas être fautif le premier jour d'école n'est-ce pas? dit le directeur d'un ton autoritaire et ironique.

Les nouveaux élèves sortirent du bureau du directeur pour se rendre à leurs locaux…


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas. Mme. Lavigueur, Mme. Bolduc et M. Giroux m'appartiennent.

C'est une AU fic.

Remerciement :

****

Salomé Li : Je suis contente que tu aimes le début de ma fanfic, je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre…J'espères qu'il te plaira 

****

Rebel : Thank for your rewiew. If you don't understand some part of this story, ask me. ^_^

****

Minako : Merci…Euh…Je ne comprends pas vraiment ta question (si s'en est une)…mais Bonne lecture! J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras éclairée.

C'est la Vie!

Chapitre 1

(Local d'anglais C-412)

Hitomi rêvassait, hier soir avant de se coucher elle avait consulté son jeu de tarot sur sa vie sentimentale et celui-ci lui annonçait que son cercle d'ami s'élargirait et qu'un étranger entrerait bientôt dans sa vie pour y rester. Hitomi savait que les jeux divinatoires ne sont pas tous fiable quant à la révélation du futur. En fait, ils sont axer sur le Devenir. _Si j'en crois se que disait les cartes, je ne serais plus seule bientôt, j'aurai un chum, j'y crois pas, y a pas un garçon dans l'école qui s'intéresse à moi. Un garçon va entrer dans ma vie, qu'est-ce qu'elles voulaient dire par là. _Elle soupira et appuya son menton contre son pupitre. Les yeux toujours dans le vague, elle ne se rendit pas compte que la cloche avait sonnée. 

L'enseignante Mlle. Lavigueur entrait dans la classe, les bras chargés d'une montagne de papier. Elle chancelait sous ce poids vers son bureau suivi de deux jeunes filles en uniforme du collège. L'enseignante, n'y tenant plus, lâcha sa pile de papiers au dessus de son bureau. Le bruit sec ramena Hitomi à la réalité. 

-Good morning Class, je vous présente 2 nouvelles élèves qui ont été transféré à notre école. J'espère que vous serez très aimable avec elles. Mlle. Lavigueur se tounra vers les deux nouvelles et les détailla d'un œil critiquederrière ses lunetes. Présentez-vous à la classe SVP.

La plus grande des deux avança d'un pas et se présenta, C'était une blonde au yeux violet. Elle était coiffée d'une grosse queue de cheval qui se balançait à chacun de ses pas. Elle avait une démarche provoquante et la chemise de son uniforme était ouverte de façon à entrevoir le début de sa poitrine. 

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Millerna Aston, et j'ai déjà un petit ami, dit-elle. 

Elle s'inclina un peu vers l'avant et à se geste, tous les étudiants de la classe sans exception avait la bouche grande ouverte et certain sifflet. L'enseignante toussota.

-Tut-tut-tut. En passant, Mademoiselle Aston, boutonnez votre chemise jusqu'à votre cou. C'est un collège privé, ici, pas une polyvalente.

-Bien, m'dame, dit Millerna d'un ton ironique.

-Bon. Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. C'est votre premier jour cher nous, je vous dispenserais donc d'une retenue. Sachez vous habillez correctement à l'avenir

-Oui, M,dame. _Elle peut toujours courir. Se qu'elle peut-être coincée comme femme celle-là_, pensa franchement Millerna. 

L'autre s'avança à son tour, elle avait les yeux bleu et des cheveux de couleur blond délavés, presque blancs. Son regards espiègles laissait devinée que ce devait être une pro de la plaisanterie. 

-Moi, j'm'appelle Céléna Schezar. Je viens de la même école que Millerna, dit Céléna. _Ce collège privé est une cible parfaite pour jouer de mauvais tours, Dilly doit être de mon avis._

-Bien, maintenant classe, dite Bonjour aux nouvelles, dit Mlle.Lavigueur.

-Bonjour Millerna! Bonjour Céléna! dirent les autres tous en chœur.

-Bien, allez vous asseoir. L'institutrice balaya sa classe des yeux. Euh…Il y a deux pupitres de libre au fond de la classe près de Mademoiselle Kansaki.

En entendant son nom, Hitomi rencontra les yeux condescendants des deux nouvelles qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Sous ses regards, Hitomi avait envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre tellement elle était embarassée. Millerna pris siège à droite d'Hitomi et Céléna s'installa derrière. 

-Good, Now class, open your book page 65, Please. 

___

(Local de Mathématique A-605)

-QUOI! Il va y avoir des nouveaux dans notre groupe. (Noter : le système scolaire utilisé dans ma fanfic est pratiqué au Québec, ce n'est pas celui de France). Aaaah! Comment ce fait-il que je sois mise au courant que depuis quelques secondes. Moi qui a d'habitude toutes les primeurs. Aaaah! Que le monde est cruel! Se lamenta Yukari en s'assoyant.

Toute le groupe fit un de c'est boucan en attendant la nouvelle, particulièrement les filles…

Le groupe 34 était le plus turbulent de toute le collège. C'était d'ailleurs le premier groupe au courant des potins. Depuis près de 50 ans dans le Collège, le "groupe 34" avait acquis la réputation de "Fouineurs" car la majorité des élèves ne sachant tenir leur langue se retrouvaient par le plus grand des hasard en 3e secondaire dans le groupe 34 et par la suite, c'est devenue une tradition chez les élèves. Yukari fut, au début de l'année scolaire, excitée de faire partie du groupe 34, qu'elle rabattait sans cesse les oreilles d'Hitomi sur sa "Chance". Amano aussi à souffert de voir l'excitation de sa petite amie pour un tel groupe. Personnellement, il avait tâté de ce groupe l'an passé et, vivement qu'il était en 4e secondaire maintenant. 

-Hum.Hum. Les enfants. Calmez-vous SVP. Comme vous le savez déjà, il y aura 2 nouveaux étudiants dans votre groupe. Alors calmez vos hormones mesdemoiselles. Ça ne sert à rien de crier comme des "groupies" en classe, dit la vieille professeur de mathématique Mme. Bolduc. Entrez Messieurs!

Deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la classe. L'un avait des cheveux noirs en désordre et des yeux brun rouge mat. L'autre des cheveux presque blancs, bien peignés et des yeux rouge vif. 

-Voici. Van Fanel et Dilandau Schézar. Le ton autoritaire de Mme. Bolduc n'avait rien à voir avec le silence pesant qui c'était installer dans la classe. Hum. Les enfants. C'est impoli de dévisager des nouveaux étudiants. C'est le moment de les salué. Pas de se taire. _Mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu un groupe pareil. AH! Pourquoi ai-je accepter d'enseigner les mathématiques dans ce groupe. Que Dieu me vienne en aide_, pensa la vieille.

-Bonjour Van! Bonjour Dilandau! dirent-ils tous en chœur. Bienvenue dans le groupe 34! Renchérirent-ils dans l'intention bien avoué de se moquer de Mme. Bolduc. 

-Bon. Prenez un siège. Et. SILENCE. dans la classe.

___

(Local de Français C-307)

Mamoru et deux de ses amis s'amusaient à lancer des boulettes de papiers mâchés dans les cheveux des filles en attendant l'arrivée du prof. Un garçon du groupe 11 surveillait le couloir et quand le prof se pointa au bout du couloir, il avertit les autres qui se précipitèrent à leur pupitre respectif en un éclair. À l'arrivée de ce dernier, tous les élèves étaient sagement assis sur leur chaise. Comme de petits anges. Comme des élèves modèles. Le prof sourit à sa classe. Et tout en parlant, il se tourna vers le tableau pour écrire. Les garçons en profitèrent pour continuer à agacer les filles. 

-Bonjour! Alors…Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui à la page 54 de votre manuel de français…mais avant d'aller plus loin, je voudrais que vous souhaitiez la bienvenue à une nouvelle élèves. Son nom est Merle Fanel. Entrez jeune fille! dit l'enseignent M. Giroux. 

-Bonjour Mer-le Fa–nel-le, accueillir les élèves d'une voix traînante, amusés par le nom de la nouvelle.

Merle, piquée au vif, les foudroya du regard tandis que M. Giroux était toujours face au tableau à écrire les notes de cours. (N.B. : J'ai déjà eue un prof de français qui écrivait toutes ses notes sur le tableau et on pouvait prendre 45 minutes à tout recopier).

-Très bien, va t'asseoir maintenant Merle, dit M. Giroux sans se retourner. Tu t'y plairas dans cette classe. 

Merle pris un siège à l'avant de la classe car les autres places étaient tous prises. Le prof écrivait toujours au tableau et les élèves chuchotaient dans son dos, se qui énervait Merle. Elle réussit à se contenir jusqu'à la fin du cours, même si elle eue droit à des boulettes de papiers mâchés dans les cheveux. Elle allait régler le compte des garçons à la récré. _Le chat à assez dormi, il est temps de sortir ses griffes et de donner une bonne leçon aux souris_, pensa Merle en mettant au point un plan de revanche diabolique.

________

Je vais vous éclairer un peu dans la composition des familles dans ma fanfic : 

****

Enfants de la famille Fanel : Folken (25 ans), Van (15 ans), Merle (13 ans).

****

Enfants Schézar : Allen (21 ans), Dilandau et Céléna (15 ans).

****

Enfants Aston : Marlène (25 ans), Eries (20 ans), Millerna (15 ans).

****

Enfants Kanzaki : Hitomi (15 ans) et Mamoru (13 ans).

****

Enfants Newton : Naria et Erya (18 ans).


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas. Mme. Lavigueur, Mme. Bolduc et M. Giroux m'appartiennent.

C'est la Vie!

Chapitre 2

La cloche de fin des cours retentit et une bordée d'élèves encombra les couloirs du collège. C'était le traffic. Hitomi, comme à son habitude tentait de rejoindre le plus vite possible son casier sans trop de bleu. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle l'atteint. Yukari l'attendait, crono en main. 

-Ah! Hitomi, tu peux faire mieux que ça pour te rendre à ton casier. DIX MI.NU.TES. C'est pitoyable. Aaah. Je suis ton manageur et ta meilleur amie, geignait Yukari qui se tut un moment en attendant Hitomi finir sa phrase.

-…et tu es ma meilleure athlète. Allez, fais un effort la prochaine fois car nous sommes toujours en retard pour les pratiques à la fin des cours, dit Hitomi en imitant Yukari. Elle avait ouvert son casier et rangeait ses livres. Je sais, je sais, mais si tu étais à ma place, tu rirais moins. Passer de l'aile B à l'aile F sans être bousculé par une horde d'élèves revient du miracle. Tu verras. Toi tu passes de l'aile E à l'aile F, alors…

-Anyway Hitomi. Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Yukari en la tirant par la manche.

-Aie! Aille! Yukari, pas si vite. Je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre mon équipement, mon sac et fermer mon casier que tu me pousse vers le terrain, se plaignit Hitomi. Tentes-tu de me faire courir en sous–vêtements?

-Oh, je te demande pardon. Excuse-moi, dit Yukari moqueuse. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

-Ouais. Tu m'en diras tant. C'est Amano qui occupe tes pensée n'est-ce pas. Voyant Yukari rougir, elle renchérit. Oh, oui, oui, c'est bien ça. Reviens sur terre sinon nous seront. Très. en retard.

En chemin vers le terrain d'entraînement , elles faisaient la course. Soudain Hitomi, qui avait une bonne longueur d'avance, heurta violemment quelqu'un. Van surpris perdit le pied. Dans leur chute, Sa première réaction fut de prendre l'inconnue par la taille et s'arrangea pour que son corps heurte le sol. Une seconde plus tard, consciente de se retrouver à califourchon au dessus d'un gars, elle rougie. Quand elle leva ses yeux pour s'excuser, elle croisa de beaux yeux brun rouge. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et ça lui allait bien. Elle resta interdite un instant. Van Fanel, qui avait un instant plus tôt le nez dans un manga nommé Vision d'escaflowne (shônen), s'était vu projeter sur le sol l'instant d'après. Il regardait maintenant les plus beaux yeux verts appartenant à une ravissante créature. Il en était bouche bée.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de me foncer dedans colle une folle? cria Van, décontenancé par la belle inconnue. Lui qui n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi penaud devant une fille, devint grossier à son insu. 

-Oh, désolée, excusez-moi. Je ne regardais pas où je courrai, s'excusa Hitomi, intimidée par son ton brusque. 

-C'est pas une raison de foncer dans les gens comme ça. Regarde ce que tu as fais. Mes vêtements sont tout poussiéreux et mon livre est abîmé, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Van sur le même ton. _Qu'est-ce qui me prends tout d'un coup?_

-Je. Suis. Désolée. De vous avoir. Foncer. Dessus. Mais là, y a des limites. J'ai été polie et vous, vous me rabaisser, dit Hitomi exaspérée par l'arrogance du jeune homme. _Y es peut-être beau, mais y a un poids à la place du cerveau, Quel impoli!_ T'as beau être nouveau ici, tu pourrais quand même être poli pauvre crétin, hurla-t-elle qui s'était relevée pour rejoindre Yukari qui s'approchait. Allons Yukari, ne tardons pas trop. Nous sommes suffisamment en retard comme ça. On va nous trucider. 

-Wow, Hitomi, tu sais parler aux gars. C'est un des nouveaux de mon groupe. Celui là, dit-elle en jetant son pouce derrière son épaule, c'est Van Fanel. Il a un de ces culot de t'accuser de la sorte alors que c'est aussi de sa faute. Il avait le nez dans son livre. C'est un bon à rien. Dommage qu'il soit si mignon, dit Yukari alors qu'elle continuaient leur chemin. 

__

Wow, ça c'est une fille. Elle a un sacré caractère. Dommage qu'elle soit à fleur de peau. Je l'ai à peine accusé. Oh, et elle a une de ces voix, pensa Van qui frotta ses oreilles passablement meurtries. _Quelque chose me dit que nous nous reverrons souvent. Et nos prochaines rencontres risquent d'être bien animé._

-Je dois savoir son nom, dit-il déterminé. 

Il secoua ses vêtements, pris son livre et le rangea dans son sac. Après cette subite rencontre, il n'avait plus envie de lire son livre. Il sifflota tout en marchant. Sur le chemin du retour, il ignora superbement sa petite sœur Merle qui l'avait rejoint en cours de route après avoir quitté ses nouveaux amis. 

________

Voilà, mais je vous averti qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre update avant un bon moment (pas trop longtemps quant même) sur cette histoire. 


End file.
